dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fawful vs Antasma
"Fawful vs Antasma" is LukeTime128's fifth What If DBX. Malevolent Mario Mayhem Once again, a wild Hoothoot flew across the skies of Pi'illo Island. His quest had been unfulfilled so far, but considering how much effort it took him to escape the dark real he previously witnessed another battle in, he wasn't going to stop now. The round owl found a branch to sit on, using Roost to regain his stamina. No food was in sight, but what was in sight was a mysterious, cloaked figure, sneaking through the forest at night. The cloaked figure entered a cave, and Hoothoot stayed outside. No way was he going in there - what if Ghost Pokemon lived there? He'd just stay outside - maybe a Caterpie or something would show up. The cloaked figure, meanwhile, continued on their journey through the dark cave - an ancient ruin of unknown origin. Eventually, their quest was halted by a large, stone tablet, with writing from an ancient text describing the ancient prophecy of the treasure that lay within. But who has time for any of that? The cloaked figure had a similar sentiment, drawing a blaster from beneath their cloak and destroying the tablet revealing the path to the dungeon's chamber. This chamber had long since been abandoned, but in the centre was the target of the cloaked figure's want: a glowing, black rock. The cloaked figure approached the stone, removing his cloak to reveal his identity... Fawful: I HAVE ACHIEVEMENT! AT LAST, POWER IS MINE! Fawful stretched out a hand to take the stone for himself, only for the magic radiating within the stone to intensify greatly. Fawful backed away from the rock, only for a dark portal to form above it. The Dream World portal quickly grew in magnitude, eventually sucking the black rock into it. Fawful: NO! I MUST HAVE DARKNESS! Fawful summoned his floating platform to his side, hopping onto it and flying into the portal. The Dream World was no longer what it once was. The world had been ravaged by the power of the Dark Stone, now under the hold of Antasma, its new ruler. Antasma: KYAHAHAHA! At last, the Dark Stone is mine! The vorld I vanted has been complete! And now, every vorld vill be mine! Antasma waited at the portal he had created to the Mario World, until the black rock and Fawful flew through it. The Bat King had not anticipated this turn of events, and was forced into an alert battle stance. Antasma: YOU! Vhat do you vant! Fawful: I HAVE FURY! Your stupid power of stupidness has foiled my plan! AND I WILL HAVE ANSWERS! Antasma: ...Huh? I have no interest in your "plan". Unless you vish to join in on mine - to conquer all vorlds! Fawful: ... I have... LAUGHTER! Fawful drew his blaster and fired at Antasma's feet, causing the ruler of the Dark World to morph into a bat to dodge. Antasma: Vhat?! Fawful: Your stupid plan of stupidness would only stop my awesome plan of awesomeness! AND NOW YOU WILL HAVE FAILURE! FOR YOU WILL HAVE DEATH! Let the RPG Rumble Begin! Fawful used his laser gun to shoot more blasts at Antasma in a wild pattern, but the Bat King easily dodged, backing up and assuming his true form. Antasma: KEEHEEHEE! Only vone of us vill leave alive! And this is my realm! VHERE YOU VILL DIE! Antasma summoned dark spheres of energy and fired them toward Fawful, who leapt from his platform and drew his gun again, shooting more blasts at Antasma. Antasma wasn't fazed by the attack, creating a dark portal to block all of the laser blasts before charging into Fawful. The green bean smashed against the dark, crystalline terrain of Antasma's new realm, rising from the ground only for Antasma to open a portal beneath him. Fawful was now in the centre of a dark void, unable to see anything bar the pitch black darkness. Antasma appeared behind him, causing Fawful to turn around and attempt to shoot him, only for the Bat King to disappear once more, cackling all the while. Fawful: I... HAVE... FURY! ONLY I HAVE DARKNESS! Fawful's floating platform reappears beneath him, taking into the skies and dodging Antasma's dark claw attack. His opponent confused, Fawful took the initiative and fired multiple rounds at Antasma, all connecting and forcing the Bat King to release him from the void. Antasma was reduced to his base form, exhausted from the barrage, only to realise that his precious Dark Stone was nowhere in sight. Fawful: I HAVE LAUGHTER! UP HERE, I CACKLE AT YOUR STUPIDITY! Antasma looked up to see a frightening sight; Fawful had gained possession of the Dark Stone, with its dark energy flowing from the rock into his body. Antasma: VHAT?! NO! VHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Fawful: As I have had mention, only I have darkness! COME TO ME! The malevolent energy of the Dark Stone increased Fawful's power to immeasurable levels, only for Antasma to seize control of the Dark Stone once more, re-assuming his larger true form. However, looking back at his opponent, Antasma noticed how much the Dark Stone had empowered his foe. He was Fawful no more - in his place stood only Dark Fawful Dark Fawful: I HAVE FURY! AND NOW YOU SHALL BE SERVED THE MUSTARD OF DOOM! Fawful pulled out a small controller, clicking a few buttons and, shortly after, a giant mecha in the form of Princess Peach's Castle landed behind him, of which he took control. Antasma: VHAT?! How did that get here? Dark Fawful: I will have victory! FIRE THE BLACK HOLE! Seeing the Peach's Castle Combat Bot fire a Supermassive Black Hole, Antasma morphed into bats and escaped. The mech jumped over the black hole and tried to swat the bats away, but there were far too many; Antasma cackled as some of the bats flew into the mech from behind. In the Castle Bot's cockpit, Fawful was mashing the controls to try and slay all of the bats, only for the few that flew inside to form into Antasma; the Bat King brandishing the Dark Stone and preparing to end the fight. Antasma: KEEHEEHEEHA! Your machines von't save you now! Dark Fawful: I HAVE LAUGHTER! FOR THIS IS ALREADY OVER! Antasma looked outside the meh in horror: Fawful was only buying himself time for the Supermassive Black Hole to destroy the Dream World. The black hole had grown to a colossal state, consuming the bats and ripping apart Antasma's world. Antasma: VHAT?! NO! MY VOOOORLD! The black hole soon enveloped the mech, the screen fading to white as the Dream World collapsed... ... Back in the Mario World, the Peach's Castle Combat bot was merely a wreckage, smoke flowing out from the ruin as Antasma's bat form flew out over it. His power was weaker in this realm, he simply hoped his opponent had perished from the blast. He hadn't. An energy blast brought Antasma to the ground, as Dark Fawful stood over him, in prime condition, the sinister energy of the Dark Stone keeping him alive from the blast. Dark Fawful: I have told you... I AM FAWFUL! I HAVE VICTORY! Antasma: ... Vould you please just shut up... Tired of this charade, Fawful opted to crush the Bat King's weakened form under his foot, walking away from the wreckage. Though the stone he had been searching for was nowhere in sight, this new one that he had found would more than suffice. K.O. The winner is Fawful! Category:LukeTime128 Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Series themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:RPG themed DBXs Category:JRPG Themed DBX Category:'Magic vs Technology' Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights